Tonks' Wild Ride
by Queriusole
Summary: Lupin Tonks, Moody, Black. What Remus and Tonks really face in order to bring Harry to the Order of the Phoenix? COMPLETE Ch 4 Homecoming last update.
1. Maelstrom of Males

Summary: Lupin Tonks, Moody, Black. Remus and Tonks are part of the Advanced Guard that rescues Harry. What did they really face in order to bring him to the Order of the Phoenix?

Author Notes: Occurs during Order of the Phoenix with events leading to the Advanced Guard. This relies on the physical features of Lupin as presented in the PoA movie. Written Sep 19, 2004. Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The story was written for the pleasure of playing with her characters.

**Tonks' Wild Ride**

_**MAELSTROM OF MALES**_

"I think I should go back tomorrow," said Remus Lupin as Nymphadora Tonks settled into the crook of his arm. They were seated on the sofa of her apartment, he reading a book while she reviewed reports that had been left on her desk at work. It had been her first day back after their Welsh Werewolf adventure. Lupin had been staying with Tonks while he recovered from the full moon. He felt her head perk up as he made his statement.

"It's my cooking, isn't it? Blimey, I bet I'm the only person who can scorch noodles."

He leaned his head against the top of her seagreen hair. He had rarely felt so comfortable with a person, let alone a woman, but he knew they needed some space to continue to sort things out in their relationship. "It's a unique talent, but it has nothing to do with my decision. I've imposed on you long enough."

"Fine, I'm willing to grant you a conditional release."

Lupin quirked an eyebrow. What was she up to? "You've got some nerve. I happen to be a free man."

"Oh, no, you're not. I gave up my rubber duck for you; hence, you are not a free man you are--"

"Are you implying I'm just a substitute for a toy?"

"Ah, the Professor can make the connections," said Tonks with a burst of clapping. She used her wand to draw in the air where she first wrote **Tonks' Toy**.

"Rubber duck was Tonks' toy," she said as she added the outline of a rather perky duck above the words.

Lupin merely nodded his head at her, although his gaze was skeptical.

"Professor becomes substitute for duck." Here Tonks drew an equal sign by the duck and roughly sketched Lupin's face. He felt compelled to grab his wand and make a few corrections.

Tonks ended by pointing to the words as the duck vanished. "Therefore, Professor is now Tonks' toy."

She gave a quick flick of her wand to make the Lupined sketch wink at his model.

The real Lupin leaned his head back on the sofa as the images disappeared. "Strange, but I do seem to be following your logic."

Tonks leaned over to peck him on the chin. "Not as clueless as you look, eh?"

"All right, Tonks, what are the terms of this 'conditional release' of yours?"

"You have to sleep here at least one night a week, excluding missions and recovery from full moons, of course." Lupin looked like he was considering the wisdom of this when she added, "Don't you feel guilty that I bought that monstrosity of a bed just so you'd feel comfortable?"

She had him there. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I wish you'd let me do something--"

Tonks flashed her eyebrows quickly while her eyes expressed decidedly lascivious intentions.

He ignored the gesture, although his lips curled into a light smile, as he ended with, "--reasonable and proper in exchange."

Tonks fluttered her eyelashes at him in mock affront. "Fine, I'll barter. You'll own the bed, I'll merely hold it at my flat until you decide to claim it."

"And the price?" asked Lupin.

"Well, since you won't trade your innocence--"

"Are you crossing your fingers behind your back?" he asked as he tried to peer around her.

"Me? How could you think such a thing? No, I'll just take one of your old jackets. In fact, I want the old tweed coat with the brown patches on the elbows."

Lupin looked at her with a bit of surprise. He rarely wore that jacket given the permanent stain on the pocket. "Fine, but I better not see it burning on an effigy of Guy Fawkes come November."

"Deal," said Tonks, then spit into her palm and offered her hand for a shake.

"You're not contagious, are you?" asked Lupin with a straight face. He surrendered immediately when she tried to smother him with a cushion.

Once he could breathe, they settled back against the sofa as they were previously. He didn't take his eyes off his reading as he commented, "You're just afraid of getting lost in that giant bed."

Lupin had noticed that even when he tried to give her personal space, she'd literally chase him around the bed in her sleep until she was nestled against him. He had specifically tested this hypothesis last night and was quite pleased with the results.

"True, but I have other nefarious plans for you." She, too, kept her eyes on her reports as she spoke. "Private lessons should appeal to the scholar in you."

"Lessons? Do tell, Professor Tonks, what lessons?" He lowered his book.

"Just the basics, nothing you can't handle." Tonks continued to focus on her report, but she smirked when she didn't make it to a five count before he spoke again.

"I want to know the curriculum. Actually, the subject matter would be nice. No, from you, I demand a syllabus. Just what do you have planned here?"

Her light laughter filled the room as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Seduction lessons, Professor Lupin. Attendance is compulsory for the male member, pun intended, of the Chocolate Lovers Without Lovers Club. I mean, how do you expect the club to evolve if things remain status quo? Just consider the one night a week as the price for progress."

Tonks gave a quick tug of her hands to snap the parchment she was reading and settled her head back into the crook of his shoulder.

Lupin brought his book back to reading level. All was silent for a moment before he asked, "And what happens if I don't show up?"

"Didn't Mad-Eye warn you about getting involved with an Auror?" She shifted parchments to read the next report. "I'd hunt you down and throw a net on you. Then I'd haul you in front of the esteemed members of the Order of the Phoenix and let the whole lot of them know just what these private lessons are about."

"You wouldn't."

"I bet not a single one would stop me and that at least half of them would help me. So if you intend on maintaining a discrete relationship in front of our colleagues and your former students, you will comply."

"You play dirty, Tonks; however, all of these threats are meaningless."

Tonks looked up at him with suspicion. "How do you figure that?"

"Because, my dear Aurora, I have every intention of being a star student." And with that he bent his head close to her. His voice was low and husky as he added, "I always wanted to be the teacher's," then he moved his lips within millimeters of hers as he ended with, "pet."

He lifted his head abruptly and promptly immersed himself in his book. Lupin was already laughing as he felt her quickly shifting position to straddle his lap. "I think you've recovered enough for Lesson One: Being a Tease."

"Oh, have I?" he said as he put his book away.

Tonks merely adjusted herself and traced his jaw lightly with her hand. He drew in a quick breath at the gesture, but she contained her smirk as she leaned in and pressed against him. But instead of stealing a kiss, she dodged to the right side of his head.

"Teasing isn't nice, Remus," she whispered in an incredibly sweet, soft purr near his ear. "It could come back to bite you."

He felt her lips lightly touching his earlobe and closed his eyes just waiting for the feel of her warm mouth, but she jumped off his lap and said, "End of Lesson One."

She was smiling brightly at him as she stood in front of him, but then noticed the gleam in his eyes as he collected himself.

Tonks backpedaled and found herself against the door to her flat as she shouted, "Stay away from me! I'm warning you, Remus, stop now! Eek!"

Lupin had just caught her around the waist when they heard a fist beating at Tonks' door.

Bam, bam, bam!

"Tonksie? Tonksie, love, get to the door! I'll save you, popkin!"

Lupin cast a bewildered look at Tonks. Her mouth was opened in surprise. She called through the door to say, "Pops? Is that you?"

"I--I--I think so. Yes? Last time I looked it was," said the disembodied voice.

Tonks opened the door and a man wearing a t-shirt stating **Not Ozzy** walked in. His hair was very straight, very long, very black and rather stringy. His eyes were covered by square, blue sunglasses and he seemed to look about him in a puzzled way.

"Wotcher, Pops. Everything's fine here." Tonks stood to the side of the two men as she made her introductions. "Um, Pops, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, my dad, Ted Tonks."

Lupin cleared his throat and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mister Tonks."

Ted seemed to startle at the sound of Lupin's voice. His eyes darted around the room then he craned his neck to gaze up at Lupin. One could tell the man was squinting even behind his glasses. "Just how bloody tall are you? Two meters?"

Lupin exchanged a glance with Tonks, but she looked at him with a clear plea for understanding.

"I'm just under, Mister--"

"Ted, the name's Ted, most days. Certainly not Ozzy." The man leaned in to whisper to Tonks. "Big feet, big nose. I assume he also has a big--"

"Dad!"

Lupin merely rocked slightly on his heels and shrugged at her father. There was no way he was going to enter this discussion.

"I--I--I'm just trying to explain the attraction to your Mum, Tonksie. She's been at my place for the past few nights, wailing 'bout ravishing and banishing and vanishing what not. Well, Andi's been so distracted she's even let me--"

"Ugh, Pops, TMI, remember? I really don't want to know what you and Mum are doing."

Obviously Tonks had learned long ago to interrupt her father at opportune moments. Lupin didn't know whether he should be relieved or dismayed by the man, but leaned into her ear to murmur, "TMI?"

"Too much information," whispered Tonks.

Not that Ted noticed their exchange. He was busy glancing around and mumbling to himself. "Oh, well, then, fine, just fine. Yes, TIMI."

Ted now turned his full attention to Lupin and opened his mouth to speak. Lupin waited patiently for something intelligible to emerge, but Ted suddenly turned to his daughter again and said, "You know, this is the first time in four years that your mum's let me--"

"Good for you, Pops. How about some tea?" asked Tonks brightly as she lost no time making her way to the kitchen area.

Ted suddenly clutched his throat as a pained expression grew on his face. Lupin moved forward in concern and asked, "What's wrong? Is it your heart?"

Ted stopped just as suddenly and called, "Me ticker's just fine, but a man should be offered something a wee bit stronger than tea by his daughter."

Lupin could only turn in disbelief to Tonks. She shrugged, took out a shot glass, filled it with firewhisky and quickly walked back to offer it to her father. Ted drank it down in one gulp.

Lupin was certainly not feeling threatened by the man, although his erratic behavior was somewhat off-putting. He became wary when Ted tossed the glass in the direction of the kitchen sink and pulled out his wand.

However, Ted used the wand to scratch at his back saying, "Hate this shirt. Bad fabric."

Tonks sighed in relief as she walked to pick up the glass, but gasped in alarm when Ted suddenly pointed his wand at Lupin's heart. It would have been frightening if not for the wobble. He demanded, "All right, out with it. Uh, are you, do you, will you turn my daughter into some beastie thingy?"

Tonks was calculating how quickly she could get to her wand by the sofa when she heard Lupin emit a shrill whistle. Ted startled at the sound and Lupin simply grabbed the wand out of his hand.

"Ted, I understand your apprehension--" Lupin began to speak, but realized his mistake when Ted turned white. He had been pointing with the wand. He lowered it and continued, "--about your daughter, but I would not endanger her with my lycanthropy. We've taken precautions. I hold her in the highest regard and I have nothing but honorable intentions toward Nymphadora."

"Who?" asked Ted as his eyes blinked quickly behind his shades.

Tonks was just rolling her eyes as Lupin said, "Your daughter, Nymphadora Tonks."

Ted squinted and scrunched up his face as if thought processes were an uncommon event. He turned to Tonks and said, "He's a bit of a boffin, ain't he? How d'ya put up with it, Tonksie?"

Tonks opened her mouth to defend Lupin, but her father had a point. The man was very intelligent and, considering his shabby wardrobe, didn't dress well. She settled for rubbing her forehead as she spoke.

"Pops, Remus was a professor at Hogwarts, okay? Now will you just tell Mum that I'm fine? I'll talk to her if she apologizes for attacking a guest in my home. She just needs to stop obsessing about my relationship with Remus."

Ted looked chagrined. "You--you--you 'spect me to remember all that?"

Lupin found himself mirroring Tonks' gesture as he raised his hand to rub his forehead, but at least his left eye wasn't twitching like hers. All parties present were relieved when Tonks said, "I'll write a note to Mother, all right?"

Ted just nodded his head and it seemed to keep nodding on its own as Tonks hurried to the bedroom. She managed to give a light squeeze to Lupin's arm as she passed. She did whisper, "Keep his wand."

Lupin nodded and turned his attention to Ted, but couldn't think of a thing to say. He read the shirt and asked, "Who's Ozzy?"

"Well, it's not me, now is it?" Ted looked around with paranoia.

Lupin said reassuringly, "Certainly not."

"Oh, good. You gave me a fright there."

Lupin found he couldn't blame Andromeda for leaving the man. It was obvious that Tonks had somehow achieved a greater level of maturity than either of her parents.

"Ted, can I get you anything? Another firewhiskey, perhaps?"

"N-no, no, one's my limit if I hope to get another go at Andi. She only ever comes 'round when she's fretting over the young one, but when that woman is ready, she's--"

"I assume you're very proud of Nymphadora, er, Tonksie," interrupted Lupin.

"Are you kidding? She gave up being a groupie hanging out with the Weird Sisters to be an Auror. Never could understand her decision 'bout that. Talk about dull! Figure it's just another childhood whim."

"Being an Auror is my career, Pops. I'm not changing my mind. And I wasn't a groupie, I was a singer in the backup band," called Tonks as she overheard the last bit of the conversation. She walked swiftly to him and said, "Remember to give this to Mother."

Ted took the parchment cautiously. He was looking at it grimly when Lupin offered his wand back to him. "My wand? Where did you find it?"

Rather than let Lupin answer, Tonks pushed her father to the door and added with just a touch of sadness, "It's sweet of you to care, Pops, but really, you have nothing to worry about with Remus and me."

"Don't let him talk down to you, Tonksie. You've got a good head that hasn't been muddled up with Muggle drugs like mine has." Ted leaned forward and gave his daughter a quick peck on the cheek.

"I can hold my own with Remus, don't fret. And don't disapparate; take the bus back."

"But I can't ride the Knight Bus! Stan expelled me and Andi four years ago when he caught us--"

"TMI, Pops, TMI," said Tonks. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I meant the Muggle bus, okay."

"Yeah, the big red one. Right then," said Ted as he walked away. He kept repeating, "Red, that's it..."

Tonks closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes tightly shut. She couldn't begin to imagine what Lupin thought of her dysfunctional family. "Would you believe he was the brightest student of his class at Hogwarts? And in Ravenclaw, to boot. But then he decided to immerse himself in the Muggle world again and..."

Her voice dropped off and Tonks shook her head. "They're a bunch of loons, Remus, but I love them."

She was surprised at hearing Lupin's voice so close to her. He leaned in to say, "Then maybe there's hope for me."

Tonks felt his lips touching hers as he initiated a kiss. Did he understand how this would ease her pain whenever she thought of the lost promise in her father? How she needed the reassurance that he could still want her? Her hand came up behind his head to welcome the contact.

Lupin responded by deepening the kiss as his arms brought her close in his embrace. He didn't want to go back to the lonely man he had been for all those years. He'd gladly put up with the raging mother and befuddled father just to be able to share moments like this with their daughter, a minor miracle called Nymphadora Tonks.

The magic of the moment was interrupted by a loud rap on the door. Bam, bam, bam!

"Tonks? Lupin? Quit snogging against the door and open the damn thing."

They jumped apart like two errant students caught in the act.

Tonks pulled her door opened to find Alastor Moody at the threshold. He pointed at Lupin and said, "You, get yourself back to Headquarters and stop that reckless mate of yours from doing something rash. I don't care if you have to stupefy him. Tonks, we need you, too."

"What's the emergency?" asked Lupin as they quickly donned their robes and grabbed their wands.

"Dementors attacked Harry Potter."

"What?" Tonks and Lupin spoke simultaneously.

"Arthur has the details, now quit gaping like twin fish and let's go."

- - - - - - - - -

All was chaos at number twelve Grimmauld Place when the trio arrived. It was difficult to tell who was yelling louder, Sirius Black or the portrait of his mother.

"I've had enough! I'm taking MY GODSON away from those people NOW!"

Sirius shrugged off Arthur Weasley only to run straight into Remus Lupin, who put his hands on his shoulders to stop him. "You aren't going anywhere tonight, Padfoot."

"And you think you can stop me?" snarled Sirius. His eyes were flashing in defiance.

"You're outnumbered, Black--" began Moody.

"Stay out of it, all of you," said Lupin tersely.

The adults moved away from them, but looked on in apprehension. Tonks was biting her lip and exchanged a quick glance with Moody.

Lupin dropped his hands from Sirius and took a step back, but in the next instant both men drew their wands. The clash of _Expelliarmus_ flashed above their heads.

Sirius was infuriated! _Stupefy_! A brighter light flashed in the hall, but the damn werewolf still stood there with that irritatingly calm look on his face. _Immoblilis_! Again the sparks lit up the hallway. The adults ignored the gasp of the teenagers huddled around the stairwell.

The frustration was clear in his voice when Sirius said, "I don't want to hurt you, Moony. Stand down."

"Why? I'd rather kill you myself than leave you to the Dementor's kiss." Lupin's eyes held that cold truth.

It was enough to make Sirius lower his wand a little, but then his protective side rose again. "Harry needs me! This is some set up--"

"Precisely the point, Padfoot. Harry does need you, alive and with your soul intact. And of course this is a set-up. Why send Dementors? Think, Sirius."

Sirius blinked a few times, but sudden rage filled his face and he seemed to pour all of his fury out of the tip of his wand.

"REMUS!" His name was ripped out of Tonks' throat, but Lupin's reaction surprised them all.

He wasn't using his wand, but capturing the outflow from Sirius in the palm of his left hand. It was a level of wandless magic that few could hope to master. It was a legend that harkened back to the Roman Wizards who didn't need a wand to trap the energy of their magic. The crack signifying apparation was lost in the moment.

"Enough of this." Dumbledore's voice broke through to Sirius as the Headmaster raised a hand palm up. Later the others would think that Dumbledore had intervened to protect Lupin, but Tonks would know the truth and Moody would know that Lupin had contained the fury.

Sirius was breathing heavily as he lowered his wand. He looked at his friend who now appeared as weak as he had ever seen him after a full moon. Tonks had rushed to his side and was chanting a healing spell over Lupin's left hand.

"Remus?" asked Sirius. He couldn't believe what he had just tried to do. "What have I done?"

"It's all right, Sirius, don't worry about me. Just listen to the Headmaster now. We're all here to protect Harry. Go on." Lupin was now visibly leaning against Tonks.

Sirius looked like he was about to say something more when Moody clapped him on the shoulder and firmly led him to the kitchen after Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was even now shouting at the teenagers to get up to bed. A modified obliviate spell would make this all seem like a bad dream to them.

It wasn't until the hallway was deserted that Lupin said quietly, "Nymphadora, please don't take offense, but I'm getting quite tired of being attacked by your relatives."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed.

- - - - - - - -

Lupin could hear the soft male voice singing and felt comforted as he recognized the melody.

"_Why, oh why, the woodpecker sighs, can't the bark of the tree be as soft as the sky. And the wolf waits below, all hungry and lonely, and cries to the moon, if only, if only_..."

Then a woman's voice joined the man as the song repeated. It was a vibrant voice, one that brought colors into the images floating through his mind. He made the connection and whispered, "Tonks?"

The song abruptly stopped and Lupin's eyes fluttered opened. Nymphadora Tonks was indeed sitting next to him on his bed at Grimmauld Place. Standing at the foot of the bed was Sirius Black.

"I better go, Tonks." Sirius couldn't disguise the regret in his voice as he turned his back.

"Don't," said Lupin just a bit louder.

Sirius spoke without turning. "Remus, I'm not up to one of your lectures about duty, or the price of friendship or the foolishness of a broken man."

"Shut up, Sirius," croaked Remus, "and do the bloody song the right way. You know."

Tonks beckoned Sirius to sit when he turned in surprise. She wasn't sure what was going on, but obviously this ritual was seeded in the past of the Marauders.

"You're joking!" said Sirius, but still he settled himself at the foot of the bed.

"Do it and all is forgiven."

Tonks could see Lupin's trying to dampen his smile. What on earth was this about?

Sirius suddenly changed into Snuffles. He sat on his haunches on the bed at Lupin's feet, seemed to clear his throat, and began. Tonks could feel the light chuckles coming from Lupin as Snuffles howled out the melody of the song that had been sung earlier.

The three of them were laughing by the end when Snuffles transformed back into Sirius. He caught his breath as he sat up from the bed, shook his head and said, "I can't believe there's a witness to my humiliation."

"Serves you right, Padfoot," said Lupin.

"Go back to sleep before I'm tempted to knock you out again." Sirius approached Lupin's side and glared down at him, but the grin that broke out on his face belied his words.

"Harry?" Lupin asked.

"He's staying at Privet Drive until we finalize arrangements to collect him. It'll take a few days," said Tonks.

"Good night, Moony," said Sirius with a quick ruffle of his friend's hair.

Lupin reached for his hand and drew Sirius into a quick embrace. "It's all right, Sirius. I understand."

"So do I, Remus." Sirius took a deep breath, nodded to Tonks, and left them alone.

Tonks looked at the door for a long moment as the silence stretched on. Finally she said, "You love him very deeply."

"Even when I thought he had destroyed our friends," admitted Lupin as he settled back against the pillows. He kept her hand clasped in his. "That's what made it hurt so much."

Tonks brushed Lupin's forehead. The man had barely recovered from the full moon. Now this. She thought about the duel and asked the question. "You meant it, didn't you? You'd kill him rather than see him lose his soul?"

"I think I would, but I never want to test it again." She thought he'd say no more when he added, "I don't want to fail him again, Tonks. Sirius is the best tie that Harry has left to his parents."

Tonks watched as his eyes closed again and Lupin drifted off to sleep. She quietly said, "You're wrong, Remus. Harry also has you."

She kissed his forehead and decided to hell with convention. Tonks kicked off her shoes and settled against Lupin.

Neither occupant heard Molly Weasley opening the door to check up on Remus Lupin. She gasped sharply when she saw them, but then felt Arthur's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, look, Molly. Tonks is staying up all night just to keep an eye on Remus. Nice of her, don't you think?"

The woman in question only responded to the sound of voices by nestling closer to her bedfellow and wrapping his arm around her waist when he turned in response.

"You're right, Arthur. It is nice of her." Molly closed the door and let her husband lead her away.

_TBC_

Author Notes:

This story should have two chapters, three if I get too long winded next. It sets up events leading and through the Advance Guard and Harry's arrival at number twelve. This chapter occurs on the evening of the Dementor attack. I didn't describe Sirius subsequently writing the note to Harry about staying put or Dumbledore's howler to Aunt Petunia because, well, who could write that better than JKR? The "true" moon phase is all wrong, I think, but just go with the story.

Apparation to Grimmauld Place. I figure the person who cast the fidelus charm on the place, aka, Dumbledore, would be the one person who could apparate into it. All others apparate nearby, then enter. The Twins, of course, prove you can apparate within number twelve once you're there.

Yes, for some reason I saw Ozzy Osbourne as a good model for Ted Tonks, don't quite know why. I feel compelled to torture Remus with future in-laws who aren't his cup of tea, but that doesn't mean some redeeming qualities won't evolve.

Regarding the duel between Sirius and Remus. The point was to demonstrate that unlike their time at Hogwarts, Remus now understands the price for not standing up to his friend when he's being reckless. And here I wanted to paint a Sirius who puts Harry above ANYONE else, even an old friend like Remus. He does come to his senses and Remus got his revenge in the "song."

Regarding the Roman ancestry. I hadn't fleshed out too much of it, but for some reason the image of Lupin waving his hand over the chest that contained the Boggart to release it in the movie planted a seed that he could be proficient at wandless magic. So, this is a detail I've decided might be part of his legacy. He taps it sporadically because it carries a price. I'll be working on the Wolfmoat story after I finish this one and get another fluffy piece out.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and recommending fics, sites, that contain Lupin/Tonks. I'm always saying I appreciate the support your comments bring to me because it never ceases to be true. Again, I'm glad you can share a smile, feel a little sad at times, but then be comforted by the developing relationship of the major players.

(This story can be read as a stand alone, but if you're new to the series and are interested, just hit Queriusole and the list of stories will come up. But I hope it isn't necessary to enjoy the story.)


	2. To Grin and Bear It

_**To Grin and Bear It**_

Two nights had passed since the Dementor attack on Harry Potter. It was now lunchtime and the Aurors of the Order managed to arrive at number twelve for a quick briefing. Molly, Arthur and Sirius were waiting for them. No one had wanted to disturb Remus Lupin yet, so he continued to rest in his room upstairs as he recuperated from duel with Sirius.

"...so we have insufficient funds for creating a portkey. That leaves brooms as our only option. I'll be establishing our aerial route today, but we need someone for reconnaissance around Privet Drive so we can finalize our plans for procuring Potter," said Mad-Eye Moody.

"I have a case that will keep me busy this afternoon." Shacklebolt frowned. "If I weren't partnered with Srimgeour, I could ditch him."

"I told you I should be the one--" began Sirius with an arrogant tilt of his head.

"NO!"

Sirius met the glare of his cousin Tonks. The witch waved her wand threateningly at him. "We settled this the other night when you and Remus decided to play Cowboy. So unless you want to live out the rest of your natural life as a ferret--"

Sirius could see a gleam come into Moody's good eye as the Auror muttered, "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy."

"I want to go!" said Arthur Weasley enthusiastically. He was practically rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"No, dear, you promised to check on the Burrow with me today," said Molly. She had been worried since the attack on Harry that a trap had been left for them at their home.

"Perfect. I'll just stay home and babysit the young 'uns, shall I?" Sirius said wryly.

"Turn into Snuffles. They'll find him more agreeable," suggested Tonks.

"We need someone who's familiar with Muggles, magic and mapping," said Moody. "And who won't stand out."

"I'll go," said a familiar quiet voice. Remus Lupin entered the kitchen.

"You still look like death warmed over, Remus," objected Tonks.

"So does every other Englishman," Lupin muttered stubbornly. "It just means I won't stand out."

Sirius exchanged an approving nod with Lupin. "Stand your ground, Moony. One of us should be there for Harry."

Tonks rolled her eyes in exasperation as she saw the twin resolve in their eyes. "And to think you two were dueling just two night ago! Fine, you're taking your Auntie Nyms for an afternoon stroll then. It will suit my alibi for my case this afternoon. Meet me at my flat after you've had something to eat, Remus."

"But he can't waste time--" began Sirius.

"Molly, see to it, please," said Tonks as she swept out of the kitchen muttering under her breath, "Should've been a mule, not a werewolf..."

Molly merely smiled graciously at Lupin as she waved a bowl of stew and a large chunk of bread to him. She didn't take her wand off of him, although she smiled sweetly and said, "Every bite, Remus. It'll put some color back into you."

- - - - - - - - -

The man walked with measured step as he helped the elderly woman down the street. The woman was wearing a hat with a tall ostrich feather that seemed intent on swatting her companion's face. He was certain she had selected her attire for just that reason. If he weren't a gentleman, he'd have plucked it out of the hat by now.

"All right, Tonks, why the foul mood?" asked Lupin as he blew at the feather sweeping across his mouth.

"You should be recovering, not reconnoitering," responded Tonks rather primly.

"I got tired of being a convalescent." He shrugged and added a bit shyly, "Besides, I rest better when you're with me."

Tonks couldn't prevent the quirk of her lips. "I had to go to work."

"I know that." Lupin kicked at a pebble that was in his way.

"Eh? What was that?" Tonks tapped her ear with an index finger. "I do believe the cool, calm, collected Professor Lupin is pouting!"

"I am not," he insisted, then realized he'd stopped and stomped his foot. He pointed his finger at her and said, "Woman, you're doing things to me again."

"Welcome to the world of relationships, Remus. You. Missed. Me," said Tonks as she punctuated each word with a tap to his chest.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "I'm too old to be acting--"

"Moony over a woman?" offered Tonks brightly. Her voice became serious as she added, "You can come over whenever you need, not just once a week."

"I know, you've never made me doubt my welcome with you." Lupin gave her hand a light squeeze. "But it's obvious that I need to be at number twelve until we have Harry safely away from here. Sirius is chafing at the bit to do something."

"Besides howling out songs, you mean? Now there's a talent for you." Tonks smiled at the memory.

"It was a penance we'd make him serve out. James started it," said Lupin wistfully.

They walked quietly as they noted their environment. Tonks finally spoke again, "So you've decided to be his proxy. For Sirius, I mean."

"You have to understand how important Harry is to him. Losing Harry would be the same as losing his soul." Lupin resumed their walk. He gave her a rather bashful glance. "I can't wait to introduce him to you. Harry's quite a unique young man."

"Just don't mention my first name or you'll have to suffer dire consequences."

"Nothing could be worse than this feather," said Lupin. Perhaps he should cast a reduction charm?

"Don't even think it," warned Tonks. She looked around and said, "It's hard to tell the places apart except for the numbers."

"As much as I like order, I do find it monotonous," agreed Lupin. They were just coming onto Number Four Privet Drive. "It looks like we can get enough cover to exit from the back."

"We'll need to get the Dursleys out some--" Tonks fell quiet when he tapped her arm.

"There they are," murmured Lupin as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley walked out the front door. They stepped into their yard and seemed to be looking up to a window on the second story.

"What are they doing?" asked Tonks. These Muggles seemed more peculiar than her own brain-fried father.

"It's Harry," said Lupin as he stopped their forward progress. His posture was tense and his voice held a note of anger in it. "They're holding him in his room."

"We'll rescue Harry soon enough, Remus. Don't go doing something rash. I don't want to duel with you," said Tonks. She tightened her grip on his arm.

Lupin released a long sigh. "Harry doesn't deserve to be treated like he's something vile. He has a good heart."

"Just like someone else I know," reminded Tonks. She prodded them forward and they could hear wisps of the Dursley's conversation. They were no longer looking up to the window, but gave the appearance of pulling some weeds from near their house.

"Turn it on slowly, Dudley..."

"They're watering their lawn. There's was a ban against hosepipes this year in the Muggle world," said Tonks. As Aurors they were required to keep up with current events affecting their neighbors.

"Tending their lawn is more important to them than tending to Harry," observed Lupin quietly as they approached the house.

The old woman looked up at her "nephew" and grinned. "I've got an idea." Her voice carried as she added, "Oh, Johniekins, isn't this a lovely one? Why, it's the nicest carpet of green I've seen in weeks."

"Yes, Auntie Nyms, but don't be tempted to go rolling in it. Remember your fragile bones."

Vernon Dursley looked up immediately. The couple was on the sidewalk, so he couldn't shoo them off his property. His attitude changed at the woman's next words.

"Do you think we ought to submit the address for the lawn competition? I'm sure the Ladies' Auxiliary will be most pleased." Tonks kept shaking her head with each movement swatting the feather in her hat against Lupin's jaw.

Vernon and Petunia had approached the couple by now. The tall feather distracted the Dursley's from paying too much attention to Lupin's face. Instead they heard man's hoarse voice saying pleasantly, "Sir, if we could have your name? You see my aunt's club is holding a contest for best lawn."

"Well, well, of course. Dursley, Mister and Missus Vernon Dursley." The man was puffed up like a peacock at this point. "And you would be, sir?"

"Wolf. John Wolf," replied Lupin as he used his pseudonym for the Muggle world.

"Did you get his name, Johnnie?" asked Tonks. "And get their address, too."

"Certainly, Auntie Nyms." He reached into his jacket pocket for a notepad as he asked, "If we could have your--"

"Here, take my business card. It has my work and home address on it," said Vernon in delight. He turned to his wife and murmured, "Good thing I came home for lunch today."

Petunia had been fawning over he husband and now was practically clapping her hands as she stood behind him. It was a triumphant moment in a rather horrible week. Dudley, however, was nowhere in sight as he had decided to sneak back into the house for another round of dessert.

"Such a nice family, too. I'll be sure to mention that to the Ladies' Auxiliary!" Tonks had the audacity to reach over and pinch Vernon on the cheek. He'd feel a welt in the next hour.

"Time to go, Auntie. Say good-bye to the nice people," said Lupin. Tonks could hear the sarcasm in his voice, although the Dursleys completely missed it.

"Ta-ta!" The old woman waved a gloved hand as her nephew led her away.

- - - - - - - -

That evening the house was full of Order members. Tonks arrived in time to see Emmeline Vance following Sirius down the stairs to the kitchen. She caught Lupin's gaze and quirked her eyebrow.

As she walked by him, Lupin quietly murmured, "I was tempted to keep them locked in his room, but I think Emmeline is anxious to meet Harry."

Tonks winked at him to show she understood. At least Sirius was now in better spirits.

Moody directed the meeting and provided details about their route. Next, Tonks provided details about the decoy to draw the Dursleys away from their home for the evening.

"...I sent the letter so that it will arrive by Muggle post in the morning. I'm confident they'll leave Harry alone in the house."

Tonks sat down and only managed to knock a tea cup into a spin. She winced slightly and hoped she conveyed the same professional air that Moody had while she was speaking. The reassuring nod Lupin gave her from where he sat at the far end of the table verified this and left her with a nice warm feeling. Maybe she had overdone it with the feather earlier.

"All right, the next order of business is to fill the Advance Guard that will extricate Harry Potter. I'll be on the Advance as well as the other Aurors, so that gives us Shacklebolt and Tonks. Are there any volunteers to join us?"

Only Molly, Arthur and Sirius failed to raise their hands. Sirius knew it was fruitless and Molly knew that as a mother the best protection she could offer her children was to stand guard at Grimmauld Place. Arthur likewise only offered to stand in the Rear Guard. Lupin raised his hand and sat back as Moody called names. He continued to be conspicuously ignored.

"Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmiline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones. That'll make eight of us for the delivery."

"Nine," said Lupin quietly as he stood. "I'm going with you."

"You're too weak after your duel to withstand the flying we'll be doing, Lupin." Moody had considered this carefully. "And that old broom of yours won't help either. We'll be in enough danger without you adding to the liability. You've done enough to help already."

Lupin didn't stand down. Tonks watched warily as he walked around the table to confront Moody. "Just who do you think Harry will trust if Sirius isn't with you? He's a powerful wizard, Mad-Eye. I don't want Harry to become scared and do something he'll regret."

Moody frowned. He tended to forget that Harry Potter would not find his presence reassuring. "Tonks could take your form--"

"No, I won't do it." Tonks quietly rose from the table. "It would take too much effort to sustain the morph, and then who would Harry trust? Remus is right, Mad-Eye. We need him with us. You know that he's stronger than he looks. Besides, he can take the lower position; I'll carry Harry's things on my broom. And he knows the Muggle world better than anyone in the Advance Guard except for me."

"Remus can use my Firebolt, I certainly won't be flying around," offered Sirius. He had purchased one for himself when he had gotten one for Harry. He had been hoping he could spend the summer with his godson swooping around the countryside. Another dream wasted.

Lupin nodded to Tonks and Sirius while Moody confirmed, "Nine it is then. We'll leave from three different locations on our brooms and converge at Number Four Privet Drive. The Aurors will see to your Dissillusionment Charms. Tonks, you'll have Lupin and Vance. King, you'll have Hestia and Diggle. Podmore and Doge will be with me."

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened as Severus Snape made an appearance. He spoke to the gathering saying, "You're in for a tumultuous ride, I'm afraid."

Snape walked with his usual regal bearing toward Moody. "We suspect a Weather magus will be working against you."

There was a collective gasp from the room. Moody scowled. "And what tricks can we expect?"

"Imberphasms."

The question flittered through the room, so Moody broke in saying, "Rain demons. They take the form of beasts and attack "

"It doesn't take a genius to realize you'll have to evacuate Potter on brooms. We have a plan to rescue the Weather mage, she's being coerced, but I can't guarantee that we'll retrieve her before she unleashes the Imberphasms."

"Well, I'll be able to see them, but I doubt anyone else can detect them."

Tonks looked at Lupin and noticed he was frowning. "I think I have a way for me and Tonks to see them."

- - - - - - - - -

Lupin and Tonks stood in her bedroom as she opened the box that contained the moonstones. She lifted the Wolfshadow amulets and gave one to Lupin. "So this will let us see the Imberphasms?"

"My family used the amulets to hunt werewolves, but the family chronicles indicate they were used to detect other Dark, er, magical beings. Imbers were created by the Roman Wizards, so we should be able to see them, too."

The moonstone felt heavy on her. She saw Lupin's hand reach out to trace it. "Heat will dissipate the rain demons, but don't waste time aiming for their limbs."

"I remember. Aim for the head." Tonks put her hand around his and immediately felt Lupin pulling her to him.

He just held her for a moment with his chin resting on the top of her head until something on the bed caught his attention. "Who's that?"

Tonks swiveled her neck a bit, then cuddled into Lupin again. "He's my Tweedy bear."

Lupin pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "You're what?"

"Other women have teddy bears, I have a Tweedy bear. Don't you recognize him?"

Two long steps took him to the bed where he could inspect the latest occupant. Lupin picked up the stuffed toy and recognized the fabric. "You transfigured that old coat of mine."

The dark button eyes seemed to twinkle at him for a moment. The bear had a bit of a snout rather than the pug nose found on many similar toys. The stain on the pocket somehow migrated to form little epaulettes on the shoulder.

He heard her soft chuckle beside him before Tonks said, "He keeps me from getting too lonely at night."

She took the bear from his hand and squeezed him. "See, he's huggable, quiet, and the perfect gentleman."

"First a duck, now I have to compete with a bear?" Lupin looked at her skeptically.

"Oh, but you can do something he can't," assured Tonks as she tossed the bear over her shoulder where he landed merrily on her bed with his face discretely turned away from the couple.

"And what is that?" asked Lupin as his hands came around her waist.

"Figure it out, Professor," said Tonks with an arched eyebrow.

The man was not stupid, she thought as he kissed her.

_TBC_

Author Note: Just a quick chapter. Real life has reared its ugly head, so this won't finish until next weekend. My apologies for the delay in completion, but I hope you enjoyed the fluff.

Imber means rainstorm in Latin. Yes, I have my own version of the broom ride from Privet Drive, hence the title of the story. So, I'll finally deliver some action. I thought John Wolf would be an appropriate alias for Lupin and will have a story much later where we see this expanded.

The next chapter will be the last. Know this wasn't very much to offer you, but thanks for reading.


	3. Demon Storm

_**DEMON STORM**_

Severus Snape walked quickly through the abandoned house. His footsteps echoed in the empty halls he had to traverse to get to the next set of stairs.

"Sibyll, I hope you're wrong," he muttered under his breath.

His colleague was considered a fraud by many and even the Headmaster thought Professor Trelawney had only expressed the true gift of prophecy on two occasions. Snape had more direct experience with Sibyll Trelawney, however.

He knew why she hid away in her tower to be surrounded by the incense and candles. The atmosphere served to keep her random visions at bay, but the side effects made her mind cloudy. He could never bear to be around her when she was Professor Trelawney.

But when Sibyll descended into the dungeons, she left behind the fumes that dulled her visions just as she left behind those hideous glasses that hid her soft eyes. She left behind the bangles and bracelets. She left behind the shawls and flowing scarves that hid her soft brown hair and her feminine body.

"Too late to the tower..." she had told him when she had ventured to the dungeons in a simple gray shift. There had been tears in her eyes, but she had walked away knowing that she had served her purpose in revealing her vision.

Snape walked up the final set of stairs and absently began to count them. Sixteen stairs, like the sixteen years he and Sibyll had spent in their peculiar arrangement. She couldn't see to her own fate, but from the initiation of their bond, Sibyll was able to catch glimpses of his. The vision was typically mundane, but surprisingly accurate.

Snape pushed on the trapdoor on the ceiling and ascended into the tower. There sat the Weather Mage seeming to sleep. The chair faced the west and Snape could see the clouds rolling in the background across the sky.

He had discovered this wasn't Voldemort's doing so much as potential Death Eaters trying to demonstrate their worth. They would probably be killed for their sloppiness. Fools. They should have known not to abuse the old woman so.

They had abandoned her to die alone now that her energy was spent. Snape knelt before her and registered the barest flutter of her eyelashes. She was still alive.

"Madam Iris, what have you done this day?"

"Imbers. Unleashed."

"Are they confined to a target or rogue?" his cold voice was stern, but her answer would affect how they dealt with the imbersphasms.

The gray head shook a little. "They hunt the Boy Who Lived."

The voice fell away for a moment, but then Snape heard another faint whisper. He leaned closer to hear the old woman's last word.

"Forgive..."

Snape remained silent as he looked at the dark clouds that swept across the moon. Sibyll had been right.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sirius Black shouted at the portrait of his mother, cursed at Kreacher, and finally confronted Lupin and Tonks as they returned to Grimmauld Place after the trip to her flat.

"Wotcher, Sirius. Sorry about the noise," said Tonks. She carried her broom in one hand while she dangled above the floor.

"You can put her down now, Moony," observed Sirius with a faint smile. His cousin had stumbled on the umbrella stand again, but Lupin had caught her before she fell.

The Professor finally realized that Tonks' feet were kicking freely given how he held her. He set her down forthwith. "Any word from Moody?"

"He just owled and said to wait for him and Kingsley. Something about having to take a detour to meet Snape before you check out your flight path."

Tonks frowned. "I don't like the sound of that. Think we're in for a rough night?"

"You know how paranoid Moody is. Snape's probably just complaining about a dust bunny," said Sirius as he plowed his fingers through his hair. He hated feeling useless. "Look, why don't you test the Firebolt while you wait? It's in the shed with the other brooms. I'm going up to entertain Buckbeak."

Sirius turned into Snuffles and ambled away as Tonks and Lupin walked outside.

- - - - - - - -

Moody grunted and turned to Kingsley. "Here, take this. Dumbledore thinks it will help you see the imbers, but if all else fails, just point your wand in the same direction we're aiming."

Kingsley Shacklebolt shifted his broom from his right hand to take the ring. He put the moonstone on his pinky as he walked beside Alastor Moody. The other man was carrying a walking stick, but managed to make no sound. Grimmauld Place was quiet, but this only enhanced the austere atmosphere.

"Do you think Lupin and Tonks are still waiting for us?"

"They won't take off without us. But now Snape's news changes our plans for tonight. Looks like we're in for a bit of demon hunting instead of just checking our flight path," growled Moody.

They quietly slipped out the backdoor of number twelve. They could hear Lupin and Tonks as they spoke inside the shed.

"Ready for a wild ride?" Tonks' voice sounded breathless.

Outside the shed, Kingsley turned to Moody and quirked an eyebrow as they listened.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Lupin seemed as calm as ever.

"Professor Lupin, what are you thinking?" The woman's voice was teasing.

"I'm offering you my broomstick." At this point Kingsley's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, I've really wanted to get my hands on it," squealed Tonks.

Moody called loudly through the door. "Not now, Tonks, we have a mission!"

Kingsley was right behind Moody when he flung the door open and cast a bright grin at Tonks. He had never seen her so--pink! It was hard to tell where her hair started. Lupin merely rolled his eyes.

"Mad-Eye, we were talking about the Firebolt." Lupin raised the broom in salute.

Moody wasn't going to back down. "Now listen here. If I hadn't caught you two at it twice--"

"Twice?" interjected Kingsley. He gave a thumbs up to Lupin who merely put a hand over his face in exasperation.

"No, it's not what you think," said Lupin.

"Oh, well, Remus, if you need some pointers--" began Kingsley.

"Already offered, but the lad won't listen to the voice of experience in these matters," huffed Moody.

"Enough of this. Why should Remus be following your advice? Has either one of you managed to keep a woman?" Tonks asked wryly.

Kingsley and Moody looked at each other, then to Lupin and shrugged.

Moody cleared his throat and said, "Our wretched history with women isn't important now. We have some rain demons to catch. The imberphasms have been released, but at least they've been sent after one target."

"Harry Potter." Lupin said the boy's name with a sigh.

"We'll need to go after them tonight then. Oh, well, who needs sleep?" said Tonks. She was already feeling a bit hyper. "So, I'm the decoy?"

"Unless you don't think you can hold the morph?" asked Moody as he echoed her earlier words about changing into Lupin.

"How much detail do I need?" asked Tonks.

"Just the face. The imbers respond to the basic visuals," explained Moody. "Of course, if we don't stop them, the rain will fill your lungs before you know it and you'll drown in mid-air."

"Thanks for the lovely thought, Mad-Eye." Tonks turned to Lupin and said, "I've only seen pictures of him. Harry has black hair? How dark?"

Lupin nodded as he said, "Like your natural color--"

"She's got a natural color?" whispered Kingsley to Moody, who responded with, "Like midnight."

"--but a bit longer, the face is rounder and, of course, the scar and the round eyeglasses."

Tonks scrunched her face. Lupin watched as the familiar black hair appeared, but the shape of the face changed and she pulled a pair of glasses out of the pocket of her robe. A quick flick of her wand turned them into the familiar round eyeglasses.

She put them on her nose and said, "If I just need to present his face, then I can do this all night."

Lupin inspected her closely. "You don't quite look enough like James, but in the distance in the dark, you'll pass."

Moody transformed his walking stick into a broom. "We'll apparate at different coordinates in Little Whinging and converge near Number Four Privet Drive. At that point we mount the brooms and lure the imberphasms."

- - - - - - -

The company reached their rendezvous point and took to the air on their brooms. Tonks was flanked by Lupin and Kingsley while Moody watched their backs.

"Constant vigilance!" called Moody.

But it appeared that none was needed as they flew in the night. Yes, the clouds were floating in the sky, but there was nothing ominous about them.

Tonks was beginning to think that Snape had been mistaken when they all saw them. She found her voice first. "Dementors!"

The rain demons appeared as spectral Dementors with the skeletal hands reaching out for the wizards from the curtain of water that was their robes. The eerie translucence seemed to enhance their menacing appearance.

"_Ferveo_!"

The simultaneous calls of the wizards should have been effective as the heat reached the imberphasms, but the first volley merely slowed them down.

Moody quickly called, "Merge your Patronus with the spell!"

"_Expecto patronum ferveo_!"

The silvery form of a Badger with paws swiping at its opponent flew at one imber while the silver Raven gracefully swooped at another with talons extended. At the same time, a small, growling mammal with stumpy little feet ran at the third imber and launched into the fray. The final Patronus was almost without form except for the disc the glided gracefully to intercept the last imberphasm.

The heat sent in the form of each wizard's Patronus obliterated the misty Dementors with a hiss of steam. The company flew side by side for a moment as the imbers vanished.

Kingsley said, "Was that your badger, Mad-Eye? You were Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, just as I see you were Ravenclaw," confirmed Moody.

Kingsley turned to look at Lupin and Tonks. "Who had the ferret?"

"That was not a ferret!" objected Tonks as she practically stood up from her broom. She settled back down and explained, "It's a Welsh corgi. They just sit low to the ground."

"I prefer ferrets myself," muttered Moody.

Kingsley's chuckle rang through the night. "Fine, it's a Welsh corgi." He turned to Lupin and said, "I would have expected your Patronus to take corporeal form, but I couldn't recognize a wolf."

"My Patronus isn't a wolf," responded Lupin calmly. He shrugged and added, "It's a turtle."

Kingsley stared at Lupin for a moment, then burst into a new refrain of laughter. "Oh, that is too perfect!"

"I like my Turtle," said Lupin archly, ready to defend his unconventional Patronus. He turned to the grinning Tonks and demanded, "And what are you grinning at?"

"Nothing at all," said Tonks. But then she flew just a bit closer to Lupin and said softly, "I'm glad you finally got your head out."

Moody called, "There might be more out there, so be ready. Remember--"

"Constant vigilance." The three voices rang in chorus as the company continued their sweep of the skies.

- - - - - - -

The night seemed beautiful as the time passed by. Lupin was actually enjoying the flight. He glanced over to Tonks and for a moment was suspended in time.

He saw Prongs turning to him, prodding him to keep up and go higher like he and Padfoot. But Moony had kept his steady pace to ensure they didn't lose Wormtail. They had been eighteen and had decided to travel to the Quidditch World Cup on their own and on brooms, no less.

Tonks turned her head to smile at Lupin, but instead of returning it in kind, Lupin's eyes went wide in horror.

Looming behind her was the gaping maw of a translucent Kelpie that seemed to literally appear from behind the moon. The water droplets of the rain demon dripped from hydrous fangs like venom and it was easily as large as the one at Loch Ness.

"_Ferveo_!" shouted Lupin. Moody and Kingsley whipped around to add their volleys.

In the meantime Tonks had jerked the Firebolt to the right and upward. She emitted a loud whoop as the broom accelerated quickly to 100 mph, but forced a sharp turn as she, too, added her fire against the demon. "_Ferveo_!"

Tonks was flying through nothing but mist by the time she ripped through the remnants of the imber Kelpie.

"You all right?" called Lupin as he flew beside her while he continued to scan the skies.

"I'm bloody fabulous!" she shouted with a triumphant laugh. Tonks leaned into her broom to race ahead of her companions.

Lupin shook his head, but a smile teased his lips. She could be so much like Sirius at times.

"Constant vigilance!" warned Moody.

Kingsley immediately shouted, "Incoming lion!"

But the body of the enormous rain lion had the tail of a scorpion that was trying to whip around to catch Tonks.

"That's no lion; that's a manticore!" shouted Moody.

The most disturbing feature of this imber was the row of sharp teeth revealed within the human face of the manticore. They looked to be made of icicles. The luminous tail slammed into the Firebolt and prevented Tonks from doing any evasive maneuvers and was about to strike again.

"_Lamina_!" Lupin called his spell and gestured with his left hand in Tonks' direction even as he targeted the manticore's head with the wand in his right hand.

The raindrops spattered over the company as the spells hit the manticore, but the men could hear Tonks coughing. Lupin flew to her side. "That was close. You all right?"

Tonks nodded her head. "Was that another one of your little tricks? I swore I saw a scallop enveloping me before the stinger hit."

"My mother was Muggle-born, but turned out to be quite the Sea Witch with training. I think she passed it on to me," said Lupin. He'd never really thought about it before. The emphasis in his family had always been the Roman Wolf Hunters.

Tonks nodded. Given Lupin's family origins in Holyhead, his ties to the sea were inevitable. The company settled back to continue their hunt.

- - - - - - - -

The night would soon pass and the company had seen no further imberphasms. At this point they were flying near the seaside cliffs. Moody brought them down for a lower glide closer to sea level.

"Mad-Eye, do you think I could test out the Firebolt for a bit?" asked Tonks. They had not seen anything for the last two hours and soon the wild ride would be over.

Moody knew the danger this mission had put Tonks in, but the Auror never complained when she served as decoy. A little reward was in order. "Keep yourself hidden by the cliffs. But only for a moment!"

Lupin smiled at the way Moody growled like a father who reluctantly, but consistently, spoils his child. The men watched while Tonks accelerated on the Firebolt in a steep spiral parallel to the cliffs. She came out in a figure-eight, then dived along as if writing with her broom.

Lupin thought he could make out her name in the pattern. Tonks. The witch finished the S with a flourish and climbed upwards again.

Everyone could clearly hear her next words as she cleared the top of the cliffs.

"OH BLOODY FREAKING HELL!"

Diving over the cliffs was the largest rain demon they had yet encountered. The long serpent snaked forward as the men called, "Aim for the head!"

"Which one!" cried Tonks as she tried to evade the strike.

Then the full rain demon appeared to the wizards below as the rest of the translucent body came into view. The last imberphasm had manifested as Scylla, the six-headed serpent. Tonks was using all her attention to the evasive maneuvers that prevented her drowning. She couldn't even draw her wand at this point.

"Aim together. Take out the heads one at a time," called Moody.

"What order? They keep moving out of position." Kingsley was sending fire after Moody's aim, but it did no good. They needed synchrony.

"_Titulus numero_." Lupin pointed across the slithering heads and each became labeled.

"Now!" shouted Moody.

As Tonks whipped through the undulating trunks of Scylla, she could feel each of the serpent's heads falling to the _ferveo_ spell of her company. She was able to grab her wand lightly and call an _impervious _spell to protect her from the fallout, but the sixth head was stubborn about meeting its demise. The head would whip back away from the heat that would destroy it.

Tonks decided she needed to bring the target closer to the men below her. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she gave a shrill whistle to get their attention and immediately turned the Firebolt for a direct, steep path to the ocean below the cliffs. The remnants of Scylla quickly followed.

The _ferveo_ spell was splashing ineffectively against the long neck of Scylla as Tonks committed herself to her maneuver.

"She's doing a Wronski feint," called Kingsley.

"Wait until the head is near the water. We're wasting our energy otherwise," replied Moody.

Lupin understood the wisdom of Moody's directions, but watched with apprehension. He would not accept that keeping the Boy Who Lived safe meant Tonks had to be sacrificed. She was good on a broom, but she was no Harry Potter.

Tonks knew the danger she faced as she sped to the water. She loosened her robe and let it fly away. Would she be able to pull out of the dive in time? She could feel the pressure of the serpent's head behind her.

"NOW!"

"_Ferveo_!"

The heat burst the last head of Scylla into a shower of rain droplets, but simultaneous with the command to fire, they had all heard the impact of the human body with the water.

Lupin didn't waste time other than to fling off his robe and kick off his shoes before taking a graceful dive into the water. His head broke through the surface and he found her immediately as the moonstone glowed in the dark. Her eyes were closed, her arms floated without conscious effort, although her fingers trapped her wand, and the round glasses floated away from her.

Moody and Kingsley trapped the robes and broomsticks of their companions as they circled the water at the site of impact. A sudden fountain of water rained on them as Lupin seemed to emerge standing as if buoyed up from the sea.

The man held the pale woman in his arms as he levitated above the water. Moody flicked his wand to send one broom under her head and another under her knees to provide an aerial gurney.

No one spoke as Lupin passed his hand over her chest and across her mouth and nose. He was sending any water out of her lungs. The coughs initiated by his spell made all the men sigh in relief.

Tonks was too busy coughing to notice the gentle hand rubbing her back, making sure there was no residual to worry about. She finally opened her eyes to see an electric blue globe spinning wildly above her.

"I'm all right, Mad-Eye," she said to reassure him. "My head just hurts."

She recognized the touch at her forehead without turning to look at him. Lupin eased her pain enough that she could sit up. He moved the Firebolt under her as he took the Comet for himself. They quickly flew to a sheltered alcove to let Tonks recover.

- - - - - - - - -

Lupin appeared to be the picture of utter calm until Tonks hopped off the broom to sit on one of the large boulders for a moment. This put her at about eye level to Lupin and she made the mistake of meeting his gaze. She looked away quickly when she saw the uncharacteristically stormy eyes. She didn't think he was only upset about being dripping wet.

Lupin leaned on the boulder with his hands on either side of Tonks, effectively preventing her escape. Moody and Kingsley merely exchanged a knowing glance and a smirk as they watched the couple.

"A Wronski feint?"

"Well, it seemed--"

"Do you know how many people can successfully do a Wronski feint?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact--"

"Two! Two people in this world can do a Wronski feint."

"I know. One is--"

"Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. THEY can do a Wronski feint."

"I can count, you know!"

"And can you estimate the speed at which you were approaching the water?"

"I expect it was 150--"

"Enough to crush your ribcage! It's a miracle you--"

Tonks grabbed the angry man's jaw and smothered his words. Her lips still had a faint saltiness to them, but her maneuver had effectively shut him up. He clutched her to him in his relief that she was still alive. Tonks didn't think about Moody and Kingsley witnessing their kiss until she heard them speak.

"Must be that Muggle mouth-to-mouth resuscitation I've heard about," observed Moody sagely.

"I didn't think the drowning victim was supposed to initiate the maneuver," said Kingsley as he tapped his chin with a finger.

"Oh, don't tell me I've caught them snogging again!" complained Moody.

Tonks pulled away from Lupin and called around his shoulder to the men. "You're right, Mad-Eye. It's just that Muggle resuscitation technique."

"Likely story," muttered the Auror to his companion. "Come on, Kingsley, let's see if we can find those boats that Lupin calls shoes."

The two wizards flew off to survey the water. Lupin's tone was earnest, but he had recovered his calm demeanor. "I was certain you were dead."

Tonks pulled his right hand away from the boulder and held it tightly. "The _lamina_ spell you used on me. You didn't take it off."

Lupin looked puzzled for a moment. "You mean it activated again when you hit the water?"

"I saw the scallop again for a moment. It was shattering as I hit the water," said Tonks. She released a deep sigh and added, "I think that's why I lived through the impact."

Lupin leaned his forehead against hers. "You're right. I should have followed it with a _finite_ incantation. That was careless of me."

"This time your lapse of memory saved my life," she said gently. "Let's dry off and go home."

Lupin stood silently while she waved her wand over them. They heard Moody and Kingsley calling to each other.

"Found them?"

"No."

"What about there?"

"Have you gone blind? Those are whisky bottles."

Lupin rolled his eyes, put out his hand and said, "_Accio_ shoes."

"Oh, there they are..."

_TBC_

Author Notes:  
Sorry to be teasing you with this story. It looks like I really need one more chapter to get Harry to Grimmauld Place. Are the imbers really gone? I know and so will you once I finish this.

I must confess that given the books, I see absolutely no basis for any relationship between Snape and Trelawney. That comes completely from Rickman and Thompson playing the characters in the film. Now, Remus and Tonks, on the other hand, are CLEARLY a couple--or I wouldn't be writing these stories.

About the CLWL club. It's set up to dissolve once they consummate their relationship, but until then, seduction lessons are acceptable as long as the party of the first part, Tonks, is the instructor, and the party of the second part, Lupin, is the sole student.

I don't know what house Moody really came from, but because of the Redwall stories, I have a certain view of badgers as loyal protectors, so that's how I see him fitting. Same with Kingsley for Ravenclaw. I had to make Tonks' Patronus a Welsh corgi given all the times I've used this as a "feature" for her. And, although no one may believe it, the turtle Patronus just cries out Lupin to me. Go ahead, laugh. It's all about imagination.

_Titulus numero, lamina_ and _ferveo_ are not canon. I might be mistaken about who can do the Wronski Feint, but the only ones I remember succeeding were Harry and Viktor.

I expect to finish this by next weekend. Honest.

Thanks for waiting, reading, and continuing to encourage the progression of the story.


	4. A Harpy Homecoming

_**A Harpy Homecoming**_

_No. 12 Grimmauld Place_

"All right, Sirius, what's this about?" asked Tonks with a wide yawn.

She had received the message from her cousin to see him on her lunch break. The Auror had to keep up appearances, so despite the bruised back from last night's demon hunt, she had returned to her office at the Ministry this morning.

She continued as she walked slowly to him in the kitchen, wielding her most powerful weapon: puppy dog eyes. "Look, I'm sorry your Firebolt has to be reconditioned after my ride last night."

Sirius was waving his hand and shaking his head. "Tonks, it's not the first time you've broken one of my toys. You know I don't give a damn about the broom as long as you're all right."

He had put a hand on her lower back to lead her to a chair, but immediately saw her flinch. "I'm sorry, Tonks. It's that bad?"

"I've changed my hair to match the color of the bruise on my back. You like?" asked Tonks with forced cheerfulness. Her hair was definitely a violent shade of violet. That alone could make Sirius wince.

"No, I don't like," said Sirius with resignation. "I heard you weren't going on the Advance Guard and thought--I shouldn't have asked you to come. Never mind."

He turned his head away, but this time it was Tonks who reached out to him. She took his hand in hers and said, "I had Poppy look at it this morning. She did what she could, but it will be another two days before it's gone. Look, Sirius, don't think this isn't hard for me, too. I know how much you love Harry, how much Remus cares about him, too. I want to be there, but Moody put his foot down."

"And him with only one leg to stand on," said Sirius.

Tonks laughed and slapped lightly at his shoulder. "I could fight Mad-Eye and I could fight Remus, but when both are ganging up on me--"

"I understand," said Sirius. "It's just that Moony will have his hands full with the others in a Muggle house. I know Harry will trust him, but he'd feel more comfortable with you there, too. You're young and--and you always bring light into a room, Tonks, and I'm not referring to a _lumos_ spell."

Tonks looked down abruptly and blinked her eyes. "That's the sweetest compliment you've ever given me, Sirius."

The man ruined the sentimentality by reaching out and ruffling the spiky hair, but his words were sincere. "You've grown into a fine woman, Tonks."

Tonks was now snapping at his hand, trying to get a bite at it as he continued to try to get another rub in. "I'm not a puppy, Sirius."

"Could've fooled me," he responded with a barking laugh. Their sobriety returned when a quick twist of her torso made Tonks wince.

"I'd gladly carry your injuries, Tonks. I'm certainly not going to be out and about," said Sirius. Then he abruptly snapped his fingers. "Wait. I've got it."

"You're not going to use a polyjuice potion to go instead of me."

"No, no--but I wish I'd thought of that. Still, I can carry your injuries, Tonks."

The Auror backed away from her cousin abruptly. "No, Sirius, it's too dangerous for you. It could backfire and--"

"_Transfero vulnus_."

The wand tapped her back lightly and she literally felt the injury peeling away from her. She reached for Sirius who was now stooping a bit where he stood. "Damn, Tonks, how did you get this bruise exactly?"

Tonks bit her lip as she led Sirius to the chair. She was pulling off his robe and pulling up his shirt to inspect the bruise now on his back as she explained.

"I hit the water, remember?"

"I thought hitting water would be better than hitting ground when you fell off your broom," said Sirius with a grimace.

"Not when you're doing a Wronski feint," admitted Tonks. She shook her head and lowered his shirt. The transfer had been effective.

"A Wronski feint? Tonks, there are only two people in this world--"

"Who can do a Wronski feint," she ended with him.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Sirius.

"Guilty about you carrying my wounds--"

"I'll go soak with some healing salts," muttered Sirius with a wave of his hand.

"--and ready to take on Lupin and Moody," she confirmed.

"That's my girl," said Sirius with sincere affection. "You'll take care of Harry for me?"

"I promise." Tonks leaned over and gave her cousin a peck on the cheek. Time to do battle. She just had to determine the best strategy. Ah, yes. Distract then strike!

"Where can I find Remus?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Molly had assigned the teenagers of the house to work on the attic, so all was quiet downstairs in the drawing room. Lupin was down on one knee in front of the fireplace, leaning one long arm on the mantle as he listened to Moody.

The Auror's disembodied head appeared in the floo. "...so Dumbledore thinks we got all the imberphasms, but we should still be vigilant. Too bad we lost Tonks--"

"Tonks is right here, gentlemen, and Tonks is going with the Advance Guard." Her voice was clear and resolute as she entered the room and secured the door again. She banged her knee against the end table, but managed to walk unfettered otherwise.

"No, you're not," responded Lupin without even turning to look her way. "You're injured."

"But I got all better." Tonks now stooped with her hands on her knees to look at Moody.

Moody gazed at Tonks and his magic eye began spinning. "You better settle this, Lupin. She's got that 'I've won already' look in her eye."

Moody's head disappeared, so Lupin stood to confront the younger Auror. She did indeed look like the cat who just got the cream as she rose to her full height. She barely came to his shoulder even then.

"Tonks, I know you're disappointed, but your injury would make the broom ride very uncomfortable."

"But I can show you that I'm all better, Remus."

Before he knew it, she had shrugged out of her Auror robe and had tugged her shirt off over her head. The polka-dot bra certainly got his attention.

"Please take a look," pleaded Tonks.

"What?" asked Lupin a bit distractedly. He could hear her speaking, but the blood had just rushed from his brain.

"My back, Remus. Inspect my back," she said as she turned around.

That broke the spell, but now Lupin faced the smooth silky shoulders of the woman. His eyes scanned her back. How could her skin be so perfect? "There's no sign of a bruise or injury left."

"You can touch me, Remus. I won't break." The words were spoken softly. Tonks expected Lupin to draw away from her and insist she cover herself, but in the next moment she felt his fingers tracing her back where he had expected to see the bruise.

Her breath caught as he repeated his touch and he immediately withdrew his hand. "You've hidden the bruise."

"No, no, Remus." She looked at him over her shoulder and admitted, "It's just that when you touch me, you leave me breathless sometimes."

"That's a good thing?" he whispered as his hands settled on her shoulders.

"Yes, a very good thing," agreed Tonks as she closed her eyes and let herself lean into him for a moment. He brought his arms around her waist, but clasped his hands together. Tonks was glad he couldn't see her satisfied grin at that telling sign.

"I better get covered up since we don't have time for your first seduction lesson." Tonks slipped out of his embrace and quickly donned her shirt. "Now, will you tell Moody that I can go?"

Lupin was standing with his hands in his pocket. "Sirius transferred the wound, didn't he? Never should have taught him that spell."

"He's quite good at it," assured Tonks. "Did he help you that way?"

"No, Sirius learned it to help James. In fifth year James had injured his wrist during a prank and they wouldn't listen to me about going to Pomfrey. So I taught the spell to Sirius, he carried the injured wrist and Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup."

"Sirius thinks Harry will feel more comfortable with me there tonight," admitted Tonks.

Lupin lifted her chin and said, "I think Harry will love meeting you, Nymphadora Tonks."

"I've warned you about telling him my name is Nymphadora, Remus."

"It might be worth it just to experience the punishment," said Lupin as he leaned forward to kiss her.

It was a soft, gentle kiss that was cut all too short by a disembodied voice of Moody growling as he re-appeared in the floo.

"Oh, not again!"

Lupin was openly chuckling at the interruption as he pulled away, but it turned into a real laugh when Tonks leaned down and planted a smoochy kiss on Moody's forehead. "Don't want you feeling left out, Mad-Eye."

"Ach! Lupin, you've unleashed a kissing bandit!" Mad-Eye was wiping his face.

Lupin fell to one knee so he could face Moody more directly in the floo. "She'll relent if you let her on the Advance Guard. The bruise is gone and we really need Tonks with us."

"Hmf. All right," Moody growled, "but I'm designating this mission a snog-free zone."

Tonks almost leaned in and kissed Moody again, but Lupin caught her shoulders.

"Right then," said Tonks. "Now, what have I missed?"

She settled on the carpet beside Lupin to discuss the plan with Moody.

"Well, first, since you're back on the guard, you'll take point. I'll use a Double-disillusionment charm on Potter that limits his vision. I don't want him to break formation if we encounter imberphasms."

"Harry wouldn't be frightened," said Lupin.

"No, but he'd likely try to help and that would be a mistake..."

Tonks listened to the details. She was determined to live up to her oath to protect Harry Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_No. 4 Privet Drive_

"Moody, what are we waiting for exactly?" whispered Tonks. Moody had kept the Advance Guard standing perfectly still as soon as they entered the Dursley's kitchen.

"I need to make sure there's nothing lurking about." Moody kept rubbing at his eye.

"Hestia, please don't touch that." Lupin's voice could be heard murmuring to the others who had now abandoned Moody's directive to stay still. "Daedelus, put that back, please. Moody, we don't have much time."

Tonks could hear the note of frustration entering Lupin's voice. They needed to get going. She saw the white plate gleaming in the moonlight.

CRASH!

"Oops, sorry, Mad-Eye, you know how clumsy I am." Tonks merely shrugged.

"Now you've gone and done it, Tonks! I thought you were familiar with Muggles?"

"Harry's bound to have heard that," said Lupin as he tugged Emmeline Vance away before she stuck her wand in an electrical outlet.

"We'll have to storm his room and subdue him lest he takes us for burglars," announced Moody.

"I think he'd prefer to walk out on his own volition, Mad-Eye. Teenagers are horrible about things like that, you know."

"_Aloha mora_." Lupin pointed his wand in the direction of Harry's room. He then said, "Come on, Harry should be coming out of his room soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That went well," said Lupin to Moody as they watched Tonks and Harry walk outside to the garden after the Advance Guard.

Moody had a grin on his face. "You're in trouble, Lupin. The last time I introduced Tonks by her first name, she made me dinner."

"That's not so bad," said Lupin. He'd suffered her scorched noodles recently.

Moody emitted a rather disconcerting chuckle that was low and growling.

Lupin walked away from the man to check the harness on Tonks' broom with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"It's old, but it'll hold. Flitwick charmed it for me," reassured Tonks.

"I'll still help stabilize the harness from below," murmured Lupin. "Remember, Harry will only be have a limited view of things. If we're attacked again, keep him on course and let us take care of the imbers."

"I can do that."

Lupin moved away quickly as Moody gave his instructions to Harry. It was time to start their journey.

- - - - -

The Advance Guard made good progress for some time. Moody's convoluted flight plan was difficult to follow and Lupin was relieved that it was a clear night. But his optimism changed when he saw the clouds in the distance as he glanced over his shoulder.

Lupin turned abruptly and knew Tonks would notice the loss of balance as he drew his attention away from stabilizing her harness.

Flying in reverse was a trick all Aurors had to master, but Lupin was grateful he didn't have to do it often. He saw the signal from Moody indicating his anxiety was justified: they were being chased by imberphasms. From his vantage, Kingsley had turned around as well. He signaled to Lupin to get closer to Moody while they conferred

Soon they were in a cold, freezing wind as three Harpies were looming behind them with their translucent wings flapping madly. The whistle of their voices would make the others think it was just something odd in the wind.

Tonks knew better. She had grabbed her broom handle rigidly when it lost some balance and assumed that imbers had been detected. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder and smiled at Harry. She quietly called an _impervious_ spell to keep most of the cold wind from doing its worst to him, but she knew the effect would be limited.

Her own hands were already feeling numb from the attack. She closed her eyes and thought of warm things. "Earl Gray. Hot cocoa. Warm bed. Remus Lupin."

She scanned the skies one more time, but with a last glance over her shoulder, her suspicions were revealed. Tonks was dismayed to see the three Harpies looming at their back as the three men converged. She turned, wishing she could hear their conversation.

- - - - -

"They're staying out of wand range," said Lupin.

"They're trying to draw us out of formation." Kingsley clearly didn't like being lured from his assigned position.

"We wait them out for a time. They'll get weaker and get impatient, move closer."

"We'll be freezing by then," said Lupin. "I'm worried about Harry."

"Better to bring home an icicle than a corpse," muttered Moody. "Stay the course for now, then we make a fast strike. I'll take the one in the middle, you two take the laterals."

"The signal?" asked Kingsley.

"After I call to turn Southwest, get back here."

Lupin and Kingsley nodded and got back in formation.

- - - - -

Tonks felt the harness being buffeted again and knew that Lupin was back. She wiggled her numb digits and muttered to herself. "Earl Gray, hot cocoa, warm bed, Remus Lupin."

After another hour, Tonks had given up on pauses and merely chanted to herself, "EarlGrayhot cocoawarmbedRemusLupin..."

The Harpies intensified their attack and drew closer with their cold fury. They extended their icy talons with the intent to tear through the wizards.

"Turning southwest," yelled Moody. For Harry's benefit, he added, "We want to avoid the motorway!"

Tonks frowned at that, but as soon as the harness lost some stability, she understood what was happening. She threw a glance over her shoulder and saw the men initiate their counterattack.

Kingsley took out the first one with several rapid flares from his wand. The one attacking Moody seemed intent on trying to claw his good eye out, but the Auror hit her right between the eyes with his spell. The vapor made a satisfying hiss.

Lupin was the one who wound up with the dodgy Harpy. The Harpy was smaller and faster than her sisters and rather fond of swooping with abrupt direction changes. She suddenly veered below their flight path to try to get under Harry.

Lupin made a quick decision and called a spell for a warm South wind, "_Notos_."

The warm air from his spell was sufficient to create a micro cyclone that spun the Harpy in place as the air currents met. Lupin cast his _fervo_ spell and struck through her wailing mouth. The imber seemed to collapse with a whistling scream.

Lupin took note of Kingsley who was already flying back to see about Harry. Moody stopped for a moment beside him and said, "Those Harpies looked like my ex-wives."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Lupin.

He needed no response to the question when he saw Moody reaching for his hip flask to take a quick swig. Lupin knew it was time to get back in formation.

Tonks sighed in relief when she felt the added stability to the harness. "Earl Gray, hot cocoa, warm bath, Remus Lupin..."

- - - - - - - - - -

_No. 12 Grimmauld Place_

Remus Lupin was standing in the kitchen looking over the schematics of the building once everyone had retired. Tonks was upstairs checking on the condition of the bruise on Sirius, so he was alone for the moment.

His heart swelled with satisfaction at the successful delivery of Harry Potter to Order headquarters. The teamwork in the Advance Guard was encouraging for the war effort. He was confident they could count on each other. Unlike the problems that had plagued the first Order, they would be able to take a stand together.

Even with the tension about what to tell Harry, the advantages of having the Weasleys on their side was obvious. The atmosphere of the family dinner had distracted Harry and it was good to see him with Ron and Hermione. Lupin smiled as he recalled how Tonks had been on a roll tonight with her transformations. It was obvious she had taken the boy to heart.

Lupin shook off his musings and gave his attention to the scroll rolled out before him. He leaned with one arm on the table and traced the corridors of the map. His eyes lingered at a segment marked The Veil, and was so absorbed in the details that he didn't hear her approach.

But he felt it!

He jerked up and turned to protect his backside from further pinching. Tonks' expression was without remorse.

"What was that?" Lupin's voice actually came out a bit squeaky.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow. Had the man never been goosed in his life? She adopted an officious tone to respond. "Random bum check."

"Why?"

"Wand safety patrol of course," said Tonks. "You know how Auror duty is. Catching Dark Wizards and keeping the world safe from tortured tushes."

"A noble duty indeed, but why target me?"

"Well, could it be because I think you're sexy?" began Tonks. The man looked highly skeptical. "And because you let Harry know my name was Nymphadora--"

"Blame it on the courtesy my mother taught me," said Lupin in defense.

"--and I could tell you were enjoying it," she accused.

"What happens if I enter a guilty plea?"

"You'll just have to serve your time as chief bed warmer."

"I thought you had a bear for that service?"

"Oh, but you have something he doesn't, Professor."

"What's that?"

"Body heat. Come on, you're leaving on assignment in the morning anyway. Stay with me tonight?"

It was a request only a fool would refuse.

- - - - - - - -

The Tweedy Bear sat on her dresser as a quiet sentinel guarding the box with the Wolfshadow amulets. Nymphadora Tonks was in the comfort of the monster bed at her flat. The witch was snuggling her back into the man as he wrapped his arms around her. They were both in t-shirts and pajama pants, but the soft flannel felt nice as she rubbed the soles of her feet against his long legs.

"Remus, did you notice something about Harry?"

"You saw it, too?"

"His shadow had a snake wrapped around it." Tonks shivered and Remus drew her closer. "Puberty is bad enough without having to carry that burden."

"We have to remember he's not an adult, but we can't treat Harry like a child," said Lupin with a sigh. He changed the subject and asked, "What did you think of him?"

Tonks giggled a bit. "I thought he'd remind me of Sirius more, but in a lot of ways, he reminds me of you."

"Really?" Lupin had never considered similarities between them.

Tonks turned to face him. "Really. He knows what it's like to be an outcast, poor, hungry at times, and he has that famous scar."

Tonks traced the ones on Lupin's face for a moment. "But with all the fame he carries, Harry seems rather humble and accepting of people, even if he is angry right now. So far, he hasn't let the situation corrupt his heart. And I think that's the best similarity of all."

Lupin kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night, Nymphadora. Ouch!"

Remus captured her hand before she could repeat the maneuver, but Tonks soon relented and settled comfortably against his chest. "The next time you're here, we start our lessons."

The dreams that came were very pleasant that night.

_The End_

Author Notes:

This wraps up this story. I didn't want to revisit the Advance Guard chapter in detail, so I hope I slipped in the right parts to expand on what could have happened. I tried to provide background for Tonks violet shade and why Sirius didn't grab Harry in a bear hug. After the night he arrives, Harry doesn't see Lupin for several days, so it's only reasonable to have him run off with Tonks at this point.

_Transfero vulnus_ and _notos_ are made up. When I read the chapter, I was struck by the discomfort of the cold wind. That's what lead to the idea of the imberphasms in the first place.

The reason I write fanfic is as a stress buster; the reason I post it is because reading fanfic is another stress buster. I abide by one rule: I have to please myself. If I can share the pleasure of an image or idea with someone else, then that's a bonus.

So thank you for taking the time to read and review. The next story will be a fluffy piece on the Talk the boys get about growing up. And there's probably going to be some girlie moments, too.


End file.
